Happy Birthday Gon! Drabble Stories
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: A birthday drabble fic for Gon. Three chapters, pairs. Chapter 1: KilluGon, Chapter 2: KuraGon, Chapter 3: HisoGon. Read and don't forget to review minna! :)
1. Killua's x The x Sweetest

**Happy Birthday Gon...**

**Killua's x The x Sweetest**

Killua was looking at the calendar curiously trying to know the date today. He can't believe that it's today, it's Gon's birthday!

He's wondering what stuffs he should do today for Gon, well Gon was his best friend so he should do something special for him because today's his special day.

So he was thinking that he should give him some gifts, but what? He doesn't know what he actually likes for his birthday so he should think some more. Both of them hang out a lot and they've been together for a long time but he didn't ask him what he likes the most.

Is it okay if he'll just apologize to him that he didn't have something for him on his birthday? Absolutely, no. It's not okay, he didn't want to make Gon to get upset on his birthday.

Maybe he should think about that later, there's still more time. He walked on the place where his bag was and tried finding something. To tell the truth, his bag was full of chocorobo-kun and least of the things. He's very obsessed in chocorobo-kun and he can't even live without it.

"I guess I could eat some chokorobo-kun." Killua said to himself.

He sat at the couch and started eating some chocorobo-kun. He did say that he'll think about Gon's birthday later so for now, he should just do whatever he wanted.

Killua stared at the piece of the chocorobo-kun then he finally found some idea. Because he had lots of chocorobo-kun, he should give some to Gon instead.

He walked back on his bag and took boxes of chocorobo-kun. He puts it at the couch because he's gonna add more sweets that he collected. He sure is addicted on sweets.

After he was finish finding some sweets that he could give for Gon, he wrapped all of them and he couldn't wait to give it to Gon already. He feels so sure that Gon would feel happy for him because he remembered his birthday.

This afternoon, Gon will be having a birthday party and of course Killua will be there. This morning he's been lonely because Leorio and Kurapika were planning the party but Killua overslept so when he woke up, the three of them were gone already.

* * *

Killua was at Gon's birthday party, he saw most of their friends around. He thought that he never saw Gon around, he wonders where he is.

Ah, at least he saw Kurapika over there so it may be a good thing that he'll ask him where he is. He wanted to see him right now so he stood up and started walking then he went to Kurapika.

"Kurapika ne, have you seen Gon?" Killua asked.

"Gon? Ah, he's over there." Kurapika pointed.

"Ah, arigatou."

So now he knows that Gon was over there. He made his way at Gon then he sat next to him.

"Gon, happy birthday!" Killua said.

"Killua! Domo arigatou! I'm so glad to see you." Gon held Killua's hands.

"Me too. Oh, actually I-"

"Killua, let's go over there." Gon said.

"But..."

Gon grabbed Killua's arm and led him in the middle floor. He suggested that both of them should dance but Killua didn't have the mood to do it. Gon was forcing him to do it, so he should do it. He didn't have any choice anyway.

Both of them danced together with their hands holding each other. Killua's having some fun right now, he liked it when Gon's with him. That's why he likes to be with Gon because for him, it's fun to be with him.

They've been dancing for a while now, so both of them went back to their seats and had some rest, Gon was really tired of having so much fun. It was actually fun dancing there but he's really tired.

He lied on Killua's shoulder and closed his eyes. Killua was surprised when he felt Gon's head on his shoulder but this kind of moment makes him smile.

"Killua, let's go outside." Gon said while lying on Killua.

"Really? O-Okay..."

The two of them went outside together because they wanted to be peaceful for a while and they needed some fresh air. They're just behind the place where the party was and both of them were sitting at the grass staring on the sky.

They just wanted to avoid the noise so that's why they went outside. Killua felt bored when he had no one to talk to so he's planning to break the silence for now. Good thing he remembered about the gift for Gon.

"Gon, I've got something for your birthday. I didn't want to see you upset so I wanted to give this to you." Killua handed over the gift to him.

"Hontou, hontou? Misete yo!" Gon feels so excited to see it. When he opened it, he felt so freaked out. "E-Ehhhh? Candies?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"It's not like that. It's just, most of them gave sweets to me as their present."

"Ah, gomen ne. I can't really think of anything." Killua's sweat dropped.

"Daijoubou! I appreciate it. This one's sweet Killua." Gon blushed.

"A-Arigatou."

Gon moved his face closer to Killua and it made him blush.

"No, Killua's the sweetest. Killua, suki."

"Gon..."

Gon closed his eyes and kissed Killua. He was also kissed back by Killua and both of their hearts were fluttering because both of them were having the same feelings.

* * *

This one was fast...gomen

Gon-chan, happy birthday!

Next chapter: KuraGon


	2. Kurapika's x Birthday x Kiss

**Happy Birthday Gon...**

**Kurapika's x Birthday x Kiss**

Today is Gon's birthday so Kurapika, Killua and Leorio are planning something in their room. The three of them woke up early and gathered to plan about Gon's birthday. Kurapika was the one who woke the two except Gon because it's going to be a surprise for him.

While Gon is still asleep, they're starting to decorate something and prepare their gifts already. Leorio wanted to join Kurapika and Killua with the decoration so badly but too bad he's guarding Gon's door to prevent him from going out, just in case.

Kurapika really wanted to do this because today is Gon's special day and of course Gon is his friend. Gon also did something for him on his birthday so he also wanted to do this for Gon.

Leorio was trying to check Gon if he's awake or not. He kept opening the door and after that he'll close then he'll open it again then close it again. Doing that would make Gon wake up because of the door's noise.

"Leorio! Stop doing that, you're gonna make him wake up." Kurapika said while decorating.

"Hai, hai..."

They should do this faster or else when Gon wakes up, he'll notice something suspicious. Kurapika knows that this will finish before he'll wake up.

In the kitchen, Killua was preparing all the food, though he had trouble with the ingredients but he'll still make it. Kurapika was fast with the decoration, he was already finished so maybe he should help Killua.

While Leorio was still guarding outside the door, he heard an alarm clock ringing inside. He sure hopes that Gon won't hear it.

He slowly walked inside Gon's room and turned off the alarm. He's thankful that Gon didn't hear it. He quickly walked outside and closed the door so that he won't be able to wake him up.

"Killua, we're done with this right?" Kurapika said.

"Mm. All are finish." Killua answered.

"Yosh..."

Everything's decorated, the food is ready and what's left is to wake Gon. Instead of Leorio, Kurapika decided that he'll be the one to wake him up.

Kurapika walked inside Gon's room and sat at the bed. He moved Gon's body and called his name.

"Gon, Gon...wake up now." Kurapika said softly.

"Nn?"

As Gon was waking up, he looked so cute. He yawned and stretched his arms then he looked at Kurapika. He remembered what day is today, of course it's his birthday.

"Kurapika! Yatta ne, it's my birthday!" Gon smiled.

"Ah, sou. Why don't you follow me outside? We have a surprise for you."

"Ehh? Ah, chotto matte, I still have to do something."

Gon went inside the bathroom to refresh himself of course. When he heard that they have a surprise for him, he got excited so he quickly brushed his teeth and fixed his hair.

"Hah! I'm done. Ne Kurapika, iku, iku!" Gon said excitedly.

"Hai,"

Gon walks outside of his room and he was following Kurapika. He's very excited about the surprise and he's thanful that his friends remembered his birthday.

"Surprise!"

Gon saw everything they've prepared. He was smiling and he feels glad for his friends. For him, this was the best birthday ever because his friends prepared something special for him.

"Happy Birthday, Gon!" Killua said.

"Gon-chan, happy birthday." Leorio said.

"Happy Birthday, Gon." Kurapika said.

"Minna, arigatou!" Gon cried.

"Don't cry Gon, it's your birthday." Leorio said.

"Ore wa daijoubou. I'm just so happy that you guys made all these."

"Gon, taste this." Killua grabbed a piece of cake and lets him taste it.

Gon tasted and swallowed the cake. He thought it tastes so sweet and he's surprised that they did this so fast.

"Oishi..."

Kurapika held Gon's hands and looked on his face. Gon looked at Kurapika's eyes and both of them were staring at each other.

"Gon, I'm sorry I don't really have something to you but-"

"That's alright! All of these are okay. This is a special gift already and our friendship is a great gift for me already!" Gon said.

"Gon...dakara, will this be okay if my birthday gift is this?" Kurapika held Gon's chin.

"Nani?"

"Kore..."

Kurapika leaned closer and kissed Gon's lips. That's what he meant, his gift for Gon is his kiss but not his kiss only, his love for him.

"Gon, daisuki..."

* * *

Kura's birthday kiss...itsumo

Next chapter: HisoGon


	3. Hisoka's x Birthday x Reminder

**Happy Birthday Gon...**

**Hisoka's x Birthday x Reminder**

Gon's been hanging out with Hisoka lately because of their relationship together. It sure is weird for them to be in love with each other but they never mind it at all. They've been keeping this secret relationship from their friends except on Kurapika that he knew all of this all along because Gon's been talking about Hisoka.

So anyway, he knew that today's his birthday and he sure hopes that his so-called boyfriend would come over and greet him but he should act normal like nothings going on between them.

Gon kept reminding him when they're dating, when they're talking, when they're calling and even when they're chatting about his birthday on the fifth of May and he hopes that he even remembered it because he keeps telling him 'May 5, okay?'.

"Gon, happy birthday!" Gon's best friend greeted him and hugged him.

"Arigatou, Killua."

"Hehe, no problem!" Killua smirked.

The three friends prepared a party for Gon and all of his friends were invited. There were some guys from the Hunter Exam and even the Genei Ryodan. Kurapika felt like he wanted to kill them but he's controlling himself.

Biscuit was dancing around and enjoyed the party. She can see that there were guys around and noticed that she's the only girl in this party. Lots of guys stared at her and thought she's a cute little girl. They even flirted with her and asked her out but she got irritated by the troublemaker Killua who told the guys that she was an old hag.

"Minna, beat it! Get away from this old hag!" Killua shooed the other guys.

"O-Old hag?" Biscuit said.

"Miss, can I ask how old you are?" One of the guys asked her.

Biscuit was chuckling. She's about to lie about her age but Killua told them the truth.

"57. I told you, she's old! She's just using nen to transform herself into a younger age, now shooo!" Killua said.

"Hmph! BAKA..."

Everyone's at the party already. Everyone greeted him already, except for someone that he reminds all the time...it's Hisoka! Always Hisoka!

He remembered that he's always late whenever he asks him for a date, but that's okay 'cause it's part of the date to wait. But today it's not okay! What the hell is wrong with him?!

Right now, Gon doesn't feel enjoying this party anymore because his boyfriend didn't even come to this party or just greet him!

Biscuit sat next to Gon and crossed her arms with an expression of irritation but after that her mood got well with Gon beside her.

"Gon! Happy birthday!" She smiled.

"Thanks, you said it twice already..." Gon's voice was low.

"Yeah! I know. Ne, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just depressed..."

"You're depressed? Hontou? Ah, I'm wondering if you're in a relationship with someone else, huh?"

"Mm?" Gon was confused.

"Well you know, it's time for you to be with someone already. Don't accept girls, okay? Girls aren't perfect for you, they're acting like bitches in front of boys, so you should choose a guy." Wow. Never knew Biscuit likes homos. Well, she thought that relationship between guys is cool and she wanted to stick with homos.

"O-Osu!" Gon's sweat dropped.

"Dakara, dare? Who's your boyfriend, Gon-chan? Is it Killua?" Biscuit was very curious to ask.

"A-Ano..."

Gon can't really answer or else Biscuit would freak out hearing that the creepy magician was his creepy boyfriend.

While he was trying to think, his head was suddenly tilted on his side and he felt that his lips were touched.

"Mm?" Gon blushed and his eyes widened.

"Ah...ah! Souka!" Biscuit smiled nervously.

"Happy birthday!" Hisoka smiled.

"Hisoka?"

"Sorry I'm late."

Biscuit was drooling when she saw two guys were making out with each other. She wanted to see it and she thought it's way better than Killua making out with Gon because if it's Killua, she knows he'll shoo her again.

"I thought you forgot about my birthday. Yokatta ne..."

"Why would I? You kept reminding me always."

"Wakateru!"

"I hope they haven't saw the moment you dragged me and kissed me! You know this is supposed to be our secret."

"Don't worry, I'm sure no one saw it."

"Awww! Kawaii ne, both guys in a secret relationship!" Biscuit eyes sparkled.

"Let's go somewhere else?" Gon asked.

"Hai..."

* * *

That's it! Three chapters only for Gon-chan!

I've been preparing this for his birthday and of course I always wanted some pairs! Okay, Next month for Hisoka and next next month for Killua. I'll celebrate!

_Happy Birthday Gon onii-chan!_

Don't forget to review about this fic, minna! :)


End file.
